


Told ya I’ll come back to you

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Reunion, Smut, implied depression, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3.0 Reunion fic. Set if this is Robert’s exit storyline and comes back to reunite with Aaron.Or;“ I’ve missed this. “Aaron tiredly nods his head against Robert’s sweaty flush back. “ Me too. But it’s been worth it. “ Aaron smiles against Robert’s back, tracing shapes onto the skin.“ You are worth it Aaron. “ Robert bites back, kissing Aaron’s wedding finger.“ I love you. ““ I love you more than you’ll ever know. “





	Told ya I’ll come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this today, because I wanted this to be what might happen. Half of this is Robron centric as I wanted Aaron and Robert to be all close and clingy with each other.

It is 3am on a Thursday, when Aaron is laying up in bed crying again. He sits there numb, as the right side of the bed lies empty and cold. It has been for a year now. 

Aaron has been through all the emotions now to become exhausted. The grief seems to never go away now, it only gets worse when pictures of Robert are all over The Mill. Aaron loves Robert, even when Robert went on the run. 

He still loves his idiot of a husband. 

Aaron knows Robert would protect his family at all costs, especially his little sister. So of course Robert went to the docs and had their emotional goodbye before Robert left. 

Aaron doesn’t have a clue where his husband is, doesn’t even know if he is alive.   
Aaron still has Robert’s phone number. He isn’t even bothered when he sends Robert a text. 

Aaron - I miss you. Please come back. 

Aaron sighs dully. The amount he has sent Robert over the past year is sad really. When you see all his sent outs and no replies, he doesn’t care. 

Aaron goes onto his gallery again, goes straight to their wedding video. Robert’s beautiful bright smile could fill the room - only that a notification comes up. 

Robert? 

Aaron frowns, but he sits up straighter a little bit more excited and confused. 

The message reads. 

\- I miss you too. 

Aaron can barely breathe at this point, doesn’t even know if it is actually Robert or someone else fucking with him. There is only one thing Robert would know, only the two would know. 

Aaron - You know? 

\- I know. 

Oh my god it’s him, it’s his husband. Aaron could cry - sob even. 

Aaron - where u? 

Aaron types, too overwhelmed to even function. 

\- you know I can’t tell ya. 

Aaron- plz, plz I need to know. 

Aaron’s types desperate. Robert can’t just communicate with him for the first time in a year and not tell his husband where he is. 

\- Give me a few days yeh? 

And then it’s radio silence. Aaron cries, his whole body shaking from the cries. He can’t explain this feeling, the feeling of having your husband texting you back. Aaron eventually falls asleep on Robert’s side of the bed, genuinely can’t wait to see what happens in these few days. 

/

It’s the third day and Aaron is still waiting. Like he has been waiting for the past year.   
Aaron goes to the portcabin like usual only to feel like someone is there watching him. Aaron turns in all angles trying to spot the unusual, only it dawns on him. 

“ it’s safe you know? “ Aaron calls out smirking. He hears shuffling before the crunch of the rocks comes closer. Aaron sees this tall man in all black with his hood up. 

The man ever so slowly lifts up his head and takes down the hood smiling weakly. “ Told you I’ll come back to you. “ Robert tells him softly. Aaron runs to his husband and hugs the life of out him, he kisses Robert till he reacts. They just kiss for ages filling up the lost time, Aaron pulls away to only starting kissing Robert all over his face and neck. Robert lets out a moan against Aaron who’s sucking against his neck. 

Only, Aaron pulls back still having his grip on his husband. 

“ what you doing here? What if you get caught? “ Aaron demands, scared. 

“ I’m being careful. “ Robert assured him, like he isn’t on the bloody run from ya police. 

Aaron just breaks out into a cry. “ I miss you so much Robert. “ 

Robert started to cry as well seeing Aaron cry. It’s painful to see. “ I miss you too Aaron, so so much. “ he choked out. 

“ Please come home. “ Aaron begged, holding Robert tighter on his thinnish arms. 

“ you know I want too - god it’s all I want - “ 

“ So just do it then - just come home for a night then? Please Robert, please don’t leave me again. “ Aaron pleaded, sounding like a little boy. 

Robert nodded his head, unable to say no. “ Of course I’ll come home with ya. “ 

Aaron gives him a watery smile. They hug again, nearly swaying from side to side feeling like they are on top of the world. 

“ I need to go - “ 

Aaron interrupts Robert mid sentence, he grips Robert tighter trapping him. Aaron doesn’t care he looks so desperate. 

“ You are not going anywhere Robert. “ 

Robert pecks Aaron’s lips again, the feeling of home. The gap in his life now filled. 

“ I meant I need to go back home, so no one can see me. “ 

Aaron’s lips wobble, beginning to cry again. “ what if you don’t come back to me? “ he vulnerably says. 

“ I will. I can’t do this any longer - I need my husband back. “ Robert tells Aaron, he’s done from hiding now. “ We’ll sort everything out tomorrow, today, today we need this. “ 

Aaron slowly nods his head again, sliding his hands around Robert’s waist clinging onto him. 

“ you better be home when I get back Robert. “ Aaron threatens, his voice not to be reckoned with. 

/ 

Because Aaron drove back to The Mill he is left waiting longer for his husband. He is pacing, his anxiety hitting the roof. All these thoughts going around in his head. 

What if Robert has left me? What if Robert doesn’t like me anymore and decided what’s the point? What if - 

The door opens, Aaron quickly walks to it needing it to be Robert and it is. He is finally home. 

“ You came? “ Aaron breaths out against his husbands chest, feels himself being pushed more into Robert’s body when he tightens his grip around Aaron. 

“ Why wouldn’t I have come back to you? “ Robert murmurs against his husbands hair. 

“ I don’t know. I’ve changed haven’t I? I just thought - you didn’t want this anymore. “ Aaron tells him truthfully against Robert’s chest. Robert’s heart beats as it hurts painfully to hear the insecurity off his husband. Robert lifts Aaron’s chin up gently and looks deep into those gorgeous blue eyes. 

“ I don’t see you any differently from a year ago Aaron. You’re still my husband. “ Robert sincerely tells him. 

“ But I’ve gained weight - I’m not as - “ 

Robert tuts in denial. Robert guides Aaron to the sofa into the living room, with Aaron sitting as close to Robert as possible. They hold hands, afraid this is going to be ripped away from them again. 

Robert takes away one hand to cup Aaron’s scruffy jaw, wiping away the tears with his thumb.   
“ I don’t care if you have gained a little bit of weight, you’re still Aaron. Your still my beautiful husband, I still see you like that. “ 

He blows out a shaky breath.   
“ it’s been so hard without you. “ Aaron admits, voice becoming thick. 

Horror invades Robert’s face.   
“ You haven’t cut yourself have you? “ Robert will break if Aaron started to hurt himself again, because of him. 

Aaron shakes his head. “ No I haven’t. I’ll be honest - “ He looks back up at Robert. “ I thought of doing it but - I didn’t want to disappoint you if you came back. “ Aaron confesses quietly. 

“ I wouldn’t ever be disappointed in you Aaron. Not ever. “ Robert immediately tells him, cannot let Aaron even think of that. 

“ I know, but it kept me going, knowing you’ll come back to me. But I just - the nights were so long and I just ate the pain away really. “ Aaron half shrugs, looking down at their hands again. 

Robert leans closer to him and pecks him on the nose and also on the lips. “ Thank you for waiting for me. “ Robert murmurs, needing to say it now. Only for Aaron to frown at him, like he has ten heads. 

“ I’ll always wait for you Robert. No one comes close, your it for me. “ Aaron says it so confidently it makes Robert want to cry again. 

“ I waited for you as all. “ He whispers. It’s all he has been doing since being away from Aaron. 

They lean in again to kiss before Aaron straddles his Robert pushing their bodies more together. They feel their bulges grow, like two hungry teenagers. Robert pulls away taking off Aaron’s jumper. Both moaning loudly, the heat increasing and increasing before Aaron is laying down Robert. 

He pushes himself into Robert.   
“ ooohh Robert - “ he moans against the back of Robert’s shoulder. 

“ You feel so good - so so good Aaron - “ Robert moans, moving his hips up to get more of Aaron. 

“ I’m gonna cum - I need you -“ Aaron moans as he grasps out the words, disappointed he can’t hold on for longer. 

Robert turns, kissing the scruffy jaw. “ it’s okay, we’re gonna have our whole lives to catch up. “ 

And that - that made Aaron feel like he is going to explode. And s did explode into Robert, waves of cum going into Robert. 

“ OHHHHH FUCCCCK! “ They both moan loudly, as Aaron collapses on top of Robert’s back. 

“ You feel so good Aaron. “ Robert grasps out, panting. Feels himself becoming horny again. 

“ I’ve missed this. “ 

Aaron tiredly nods his head against Robert’s sweaty flush back. “ Me too. But it’s been worth it. “ Aaron smiles against Robert’s back, tracing shapes onto the skin. 

“ You are worth it Aaron. “ Robert bites back, kissing Aaron’s wedding finger. 

“ I love you. “ 

“ I love you more than you’ll ever know. “ 

/ 

They move upstairs to share a shower and to have more sex and blow jobs. Before moving back downstairs again with Aaron sitting against the sofa arm rest with his legs across Robert’s lap. They don’t say anything for a while, too comfortable and needing to just have this - both of them reunited again. 

“ I love it when you play with my hair. “ Robert murmurs quietly, the other man smiles, the type of smile where it reaches his eyes. 

“ I love it that my husband is finally home. “ Aaron admits, softly kissing Robert’s plump lips. 

“ You know I can’t hide forever? “ Robert comments, can’t keep it under the carpet. They need to discuss this. 

Aaron sighs, tilts his head to the side eyes looking at Robert softly and tiredly. “ can’t you just stay hidden here? “ he admits, wanting to joke about it but honestly. Robert can just live in The Mill forever and never get caught. 

Yeh he is that desperate for Robert to stay. 

Robert leans his head against the sofa, traces backwards and forwards against Aaron’s thigh.   
“ You know that’s impossible. “   
Robert hates how this is the reality now. 

“ Not really. You can stay hidden in your own home. “ Aaron grins, all this brings back memories of the affair era again. The hiding and secret conversations. Only, they are married and his husband is supposed to be on the run. 

A nice plummet to the ground again. 

Robert laughs at his husband honestly. Aaron stares at him, he hasn’t heard that laugh for ages. 

Before Aarons eyes widened, he’s just remembered.   
“ I forgot to tell you. “ Aaron says it, the excitement visible. 

But Robert is worried. “ What? No ones hurt are they? “ 

Aaron shakes his head, still grinning. “ You won’t get done for Lees murder. “ 

Robert frowns at him, sitting up now. “ why? “ 

“ Someone hit him with a car, but because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time they thought it was you. “ Aaron explains to him, genuinely delighted. “ They couldn’t find an CCTV but when you were gone for 3 months they found footage from another shop and the police realised it was all set up! “ 

“ Wait - wait. Lee set up his own death to get me into prison? “ Robert states out, doesn’t seem to understand. 

Aaron nods his head. “ Yeh because he hated you, he wanted you to suffer as you exposed him. He lost everything and he wanted you to pay. “ 

“ god. “ Robert is stunned. 

“ So, the police found the hitman and arrested him for murder. You know the jury? “ He waits for Robert to slowly nod. “ Lee paid a woman to say you were guilty! You were set up all along! All perfectly set up! “ 

“ So I’m free? I’m not the suspect? “ Robert makes it clear, this weird feeling of delight going over him. But god he is happy Lee is dead. 

Aaron nods his head, happy. Beyond happy. When Aaron found out this months ago he was angry, that the police didn’t think this sooner. 

Aaron moves himself and straddles his husband again, cradling Robert’s face. Aaron snogs his husband, all wet and tongue. 

“ You’re free. “ Aaron breaths out, both of them are overwhelmed. 

“ Even if I am, I can still get into trouble for being on the run. “ Robert truthfully tells him, upset. 

Aaron cups Robert’s jaw, their faces only inches apart. “ then we’ll deal with it. “ Aaron shrugs, not really bothered because Robert is home. That’s all he cares about if he’s honest. “ and anyway you probably could get off it with a warning? Or community service? “ Aaron lists off, it’s not that bad. 

Robert groans in annoyance.   
“ Hey. “ Aaron flicks Robert’s neck. 

“ Ow. “ Robert winces, rubbing his neck. 

Aaron smiles cheekily. It feels like old times. “ It’s not that bad you know. You’re not on the run, your back home. “ Aaron tells him. “ You are happy to be back with me aren’t you? “ Aaron asks him quietly, not really wanting the answer. 

Robert laughs, not at him but just - is Aaron actually serious?   
Aaron looks hurt. 

“ No you muppet. “ Robert smiles, pushing Aaron’s body against his. “ Of course I’m happy I’m back! “ he tells him, with the biggest grin going. 

“ Good. “ Aaron smiles, it is plastered onto his face. Since Robert coming back, Aaron feels like he is whole. That whole year without his husband felt like his soul disappeared. 

Robert sighs softly, pushing back further against the deep sofa. “ So what’s the gossip then? “ Robert asks Aaron. 

“ Gossip? “ 

“ Yeh, since I’ve been away. “ Robert tells him like it’s obvious. 

Aaron shrugs. “ Nothing much. Vic’s had her baby, everything has just gone back to normal. “ Aaron said bluntly, no emotion behind his words. 

“ so no ones missed me? “ Robert said, hurt. 

Aaron’s mouth forms a ‘O’ shape. He doesn’t want Robert to think that for a second. “ No, I mean yes! All of us has missed ya! It’s hard to describe it - “ Aaron says, struggling to find the words. “ it’s like there should be someone here, like there is this empty space. “ Aaron explained the best he could. 

Robert nods his head shortly. He changes the topic, needing to know how his sister and niece are. “ How’s Vic? And the baby? “ Robert asked him, he genuinely cares for them both. He’s of a cold hearted monster, even when he hates how that baby was brought into the world. 

A natural smile comes to his face. “ Amazing. Vic named her Lily Sarah Robert Sugden - “ 

“ She named lily after me and Sarah? “ Robert whispers, voice wobbling. 

“ Vic wanted Sarah to be apart of her baby’s girls life. “Aaron explained gently. “ Vic didn’t know if you would come back, so she added your name as well. “ 

Robert is speechless, can’t use his voice for a moment. “ that’s - I don’t know what to say. “ 

“ Vic still loves you, you know? She knew you wouldn’t kill Lee- “Aaron stops himself for second. “ Well after a bit of talking to and rational thinking, she knew you wouldn’t kill him. You’re too smart for that. “ 

Robert weakly smiles. “ And when it came out it was all a set up? “ 

“ She went ballistic, crying and just angry, knowing her brother was actually innocent. But after a while she stopped talking about it. I think it’s been hard on her. “ 

“ And what about Liv? “ Robert has been so worried for her when he went. Worried that she may start drinking again.

“ She misses you. She cried for days, not leaving her bedroom. Till she finally calmed down for a conversation with me. She’s quieter now. “ 

“ But she’s okay? “ 

“ Yeh. She’s okay. “ 

“ Where - “ 

“ in Ireland. “ Aaron said heavily, stroking Robert’s arms slowly. “ Has been for few months now, she couldn’t stay here. She missed you too much, everything reminded her of ya. “ 

“ So you’ve been all alone? “ The concern writing on Robert’s face. 

“ Yeh in some ways. Mum and Paddy have helped. “ Aaron replied. 

“ I shouldn’t have gone should I? “ Robert regrets it now, so bloody much. 

“ Your here now - “ Aaron does forgive him, but everything fades away into nothing. Robert is here and that’s all Aaron cares about. 

“ What about Seb? Do you see him? “ 

“ Rebecca lets me, think it’s more pity now. “ Aaron smiles sadly. 

“ is he okay? “ Robert asks, his chest weighing down with sadness. 

“ Perfect. I always tell him about you, he always smiles. I show him pictures as all of ya and he says daddy. “ Aaron grins only for it to fade away when Robert breaks down into tears.   
“ hey, hey it’s okay Rob. Why you crying for? “ he soothes him, because Aaron is still straddling him it’s a bit awkward position. But they work it out. 

“ I missed him so much. I’ve missed so much. “ Robert gasps out against Aaron’s chest. 

“ I know baby, I know but you’re here now. “ Aaron rubs Robert’s back. 

“ I wished I knew sooner so I could come back. “ Robert now cries softly. 

“ even if you did, you could’ve been sent to prison. Rob it’s gonna be okay. “ 

Robert sighs heavily, wiping away his tears again. This wave of love goes over him again.   
“ I love you so much Aaron. I don’t know what I’ll do without you. “ 

Aaron smiled weakly. “ You lasted a year without me. “ 

“ I barely survived it Aaron. “ 

“ But you’re here now, that shows me you survived it. “ Aaron reminds him. 

Robert chokes out a wet chuckle. “ I’m glad I’m here now though. “ 

“ me too. “ 

Robert sighs. “ I’m starving. “ 

Aaron hums. “ We need to get some food into you, you’ve lost some weight. “ he assumes looking at Robert’s skinnier body. 

“ I didn’t feel like eating. “ Robert shrugs. 

“ Well now you can. “ Aaron gets up and walks to the kitchen with Robert following suit. 

“ Everything is exactly the same when I left. “ Robert suspects, looking around. 

Aaron shrugged. “ I didn’t want to move on without you. “ 

“ softie. “ Robert grins, trying to fight back the urge to sob again. 

“ of course I am! I’ve got my husband back. “ Aaron slides his arms around Robert’s waist, pecks his lips. “ I am forever going to be a softie. I don’t want us to hold back anymore, knowing we could lose this. “ Aaron tells him softly and its true. They thought they could be with each other forever, then everything happened and Aaron was alone. He doesn’t want them to take advantage of their marriage. 

-/- 

After a day of being with each other, they go to bed. As it came so quickly. Robert lay in bed with Aaron clinging onto him, limbs interlocked with Robert’s. 

This is home. 

“ Tomorrow I should be telling the police. Hand myself in. “ 

“ You’re braver than me. “ Aaron murmurs truthfully. 

“ We’re as brave as each other. “ 

Tomorrow came fast like bullet. Aaron slowly woke up and had the softest smile on his face when he woke up still on Robert. Who was fast sleep. All those mornings of waking up alone now seem insignificant. 

Aaron gently kisses Robert’s chest and face as he plays with Robert’s long blonde locks. It still feels like a dream and he’s waiting to wake up from. 

“ Morning sleepily head. “ Aaron murmurs, seeing Robert blink himself awake. 

“ Your still here? “ Robert half whispers. He has had his own dreams of waking up with Aaron only to be alone in a dodgy hotel in Spain. 

“ Obviously. “ Aaron smirks, leans in for a lazy kiss. 

Robert groans as he stretches.   
“ Today’s the day. “ 

Aaron cups Robert’s jaw. “ and whatever happens we deal with it okay? “ 

“ deal. “ 

-/- 

Robert swaggers back to Aaron’s car in the police car park smirking. Aaron’s face goes through the emotions of sadness - anxious to joy. 

Robert climbs into the car and claps his hand onto Aaron’s thigh. Smirking. “ Looks like you’re going to have more of me Mr Sugden Dingle. “ Robert grins so wide. 

“ You’re not going to prison? “ 

Robert chokes out a laugh. “ okay don’t sound so disappointed. “ he jokes. 

“ Rob- “ Aaron is unimpressed. 

“ they gave me a telling off. But because I didn’t actually do anything relating to Lee I’m fine. But because I ran from the police, I have to pay a fine. “ Robert explains. “ Also means I have to be on my best behaviour because I’m on their radar. “ 

“ Thank god. “ Aaron mutters. “ you can come home? That’s it? “ 

“ thats it. “ Robert repeats, smiling. Aaron jiggles with joy as he leans over and hugs his husband. 

“ Thank god I’ve got you back. “ Aaron whispers into Robert’s ear. 

-/- 

“ Why are you so nervous for? “ Aaron asks his husband, when they are just outside the front door of the Woolie. 

Robert sighs, looks up at the building before looking back at Aaron. “ It’s been a year since I’ve gone hasn’t it? What if people are glad I’ve gone? “ Robert tells him quietly, anxious bubbling up to the surface. Aaron squeezes Robert’s hand tighter making him look at Aaron. 

“ They have missed ya, everyone misses your cocky sarcastic rude attitude. “ Aaron lists off, with a soft tone. “ Nicola and jimmy miss your business brain and maths as well. “ 

“ so everyone has missed me have they? “ Robert smirked smugly. 

“ Smug git. “ Aaron comments, pecking Robert’s lips. Robert takes a deep breath before entering the Woolpack. Everything is the same when he walks in, all the familiar faces and the same cozy atmosphere. 

Chas has to take a double glance seeing her step - son standing there by Aaron. 

“ ROBERT SUGDEN! “ Chas shouts, absolutely amazed. Everyone looks in the direction and every single face is equally stunned. Till Chas runs around the bar and flings herself onto Robert giving him the tightest hug going. 

“ You’re meant to be on the run. “ Chas says confused, when she has pulled away from him. 

Aaron takes a step forward.   
“ Lets just enjoy him being here yeh? Leave the story for another day. “ 

Chas looks from Aaron to Robert again. “ Are you innocent now then? “ 

“ As free as a bird could be. “ Robert smirks. As everyone else in the room looks chuffed for him, as some of them go back to their conversations. 

“ Ah good on ya Sugden. “ Cain steps behind Robert and makes him jump. Cain smirks at him stupidly. “ This one -“ nods his head to Aaron. “ has been acting like a right kicked puppy for the past year. Good that your back though. “ Cain nods his head to Robert in respect, as he claps his hand hard on Robert’s back. 

“ Have you told Liv? “ Chas asks them both when Cain wonders off to the bar. 

“ No not yet -“ Robert catches Aaron’s guilty look from the corner of his eye. “ What? “ 

Aaron sighs, he might as well tell him. “ I’ve already told her. Don’t get mad okay? I just was too excited and wanted to surprise ya. “ 

Robert’s face softens. “ I’m not mad, so when is she - ugh -“ He feels this big force against him and it’s Liv. His other sister, who is crying hysterically into Robert’s chest. 

“ Rob your home - I missed you so so much! “ Liv choked out, her whole body shaking. 

His own eyes glistening with tears, as well everyone else in the room watching this emotional scene unfold. “ I missed too kidda. “ 

“ Are you home for good? “ Liv asks him still visibly upset. 

“ For Good. “ Robert repeats, calmly. They hug again as Aaron joins in. 

Their little family is back together again. 

After half an hour of calming Liv down the three of them sit at the furthest booth from everyone. 

“ I’m glad you’re back Dad - “ Liv stops, shocked she just called Robert dad. 

“ Dad? “ Robert repeats, isn’t that bothered by it. 

Liv’s cheeks grow red. “ Sorry. “ she mumbled. 

Robert puts his hand onto her shoulder not wanting her to become uncomfortable. “ Liv it’s okay, if you see me as your dad I won’t be angry about it. “ he assures her. Liv looks back up at him still looking awkward. 

“ I do. You are a better dad to me than my real one. “ Liv explains. Robert smiles proud. 

“ I see you as my daughter as well Liv. “ Robert smiles. 

“ love you. “ she mumbled, with a small smile on her face. “ 

“ you too kiddo. “ Robert knocks his shoulder into hers grinning. 

Aaron walks back to the booth with their drinks noticing them both grinning from ear to ear. “ what? “ he says confused. 

Robert smiles at his husband.   
“ Liv called me dad. “ 

Aaron looked surprised. “ really? “ 

Liv shrugged, blushing from the attention. “ I’ve always seen him like my dad. I don’t want to push it away anymore. “ 

“ aw. “ Aaron grins. 

Liv kicks Aaron’s ankle softly. “ shut it you. “ 

Aaron grins even brighter, playfully sticks his tongue out at her. Chas comes up to the bar looking at Robert specifically. 

“ Vics in the kitchen now rob. “ Chas hints. Robert smiles from nervous and overwhelmed. He and Liv shuffle out of the seat letting Robert get up and walk through the double doors.   
All you hear is 

Oh my god! 

All of them smile hearing Victoria’s shocked voice from the kitchen. 

“ The Sugdens are reunited I see. “ Nicola states out duly, but even she is laughing a bit. 

Victoria is hugging Robert like her life depends on it. The wet patch on Robert’s shirt expands even more with Victoria crying. 

“ I thought I’ll never see you again. “ Victoria cries. 

“ I always said I’ll find a way. “ 

“ God I missed you so much. I thought I’ll have two brothers gone, never seen again. “ Victoria choked out, pulling away from Victoria wiping away her tears. 

“ All that matters now is that I’m back for good. “ Robert tells her, really means it. He is never going to do anything like this again. To jeopardise his life. 

The two siblings hug for a while longer till Victoria shows Robert the thousands of photos and videos of Lily. 

Robert couldn’t be prouder if he’s honest. 

-/- 

After a long day of conversations and catch ups. Robert, Aaron and Liv have a movie night together. They watch different movies till midnight, eating rubbish. They eventually go to bed, Liv hugs Robert quickly pecks him on the cheek and goes to bed. 

Aaron gazes at Robert in the dark in their bed, wrapped up in the covers. Aaron runs his fingers through the blonde locks as they share soft little kisses and snogs. 

“ Love you. “ Robert whispers against Aaron’s lips. 

“ l love you too. “ Aaron murmurs, pulling Robert tighter to him. 

“ You’re the best think to ever happen to me you know? “ Robert whispers. 

Aaron’s eyes crinkle, he pecks Robert again. “ I’m so happy your back Rob. “ 

“ I’m never going to jeopardise our future again. “ 

Aaron makes a quick move and he is on top of Robert pushing down on him. They hungrily kiss and snog till their lips tingle. 

“ We’ve got a lot to catch up with. “ Robert wriggles his eyebrows, kissing him again as they cause more friction between their crotches. 

Liv, of course, puts on her headphones. But she’s happy her family is back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this!   
> I know some of the police/law bits are probably incorrect. But I wanted a way for Rob to come back without going to prison.


End file.
